


rou‧ta (frost on the ground)

by lets_winwin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: #DowooWeek2019, Boss MV Filming, Caring Doyoung, Cute, Day 1, Kissing, M/M, Nervous Jungwoo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, anxious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_winwin/pseuds/lets_winwin
Summary: [ Day 1 of #DowooWeek2019 ][ check the twitter account @DOWOOweek for more updates! ]





	rou‧ta (frost on the ground)

**Author's Note:**

> [ Day 1 of #DowooWeek2019 ]  
> [ check the twitter account @DOWOOweek for more updates! ]

The weather really was just crazy.

Snow was piling up outside with each passing second, and the staff were struggling to make sure that the filming site looked nice. That was pretty much impossible, as they were currently going through a really bad snow storm.

Doyoung didn’t know much about Ukraine, but he did know that it would be cold. He just didn’t think it would be this cold.

Even when they were inside, filming the group dance scenes for the BOSS music video, the jackets that they were wearing didn’t feel hot at all like usual. Without them, Doyoung would have probably freezed alive. All of them were actually really happy to be filming inside. Even though all of them had been really excited to come to Ukraine to film their music video, and see so much snow- it got boring quickly, especially because it was just so goddamn cold.

Everyone were doing their best to stay warm, while preparing to film outside. Mark was practicing his “swaggy” moves that he liked to do during filming for his oneshots, also exaggerating his lip syncing. Taeyong was hopping and dancing around, talking about how it was really cold. And it really was, even for Doyoung.

Everyone else had small scenes that needed to be filmed outside, but Doyoung would need to stay outside for quite some time. Not just him, but Jungwoo too.

The younger one was currently shivering in the corner next to a small bonfire that was made by one of the staff, inside an old trash can. A makeup artist was fixing up his makeup, his red cheeks showing up way too much through the foundation. Doyoung smiled, tugging his hands deeper inside his pockets.

Jungwoo was cute, he really was.

Doyoung had never been that “into” cute types. He easily found cute stuff annoying and stupid, but he was overcoming that. He used to hate being called a bunny by the members and fans, as he thought it didn’t fit his image that he was trying to build. But Doyoung had to realize his faith, he was never going to be seen as the macho type. And that was alright with him now, as he enjoyed the cutesy nickname that the fans gave him.

That said, Jungwoo definitely was cute. He was straight up adorable. 

He had always been, as it was not an act that Jungwoo needed to keep up because of the fans. Ever since Jungwoo first walked into their practice room and introduced himself to the rest of the members, Doyoung had imprinted the shy and quiet image of him into his head. Even after getting to know Jungwoo better over the years, he didn’t change much. He definitely spoke more and got more comfortable around Doyoung and the members, but he always stayed cute and slightly nervous.

Doyoung knew for a fact that he was nervous right now too. 

Jungwoo was biting the inside of his cheek, standing way too straight and tapping his feet against the cold ground. He had not gotten used to being around the staff yet. He looked out of place, like a sore thumb with his blue hair in the middle of all these busy people.

Just coming to Ukraine was a struggle to him, as this was the first time Jungwoo had ever traveled outside of Korea. The plane ride had been rough, as Lucas said- who had sat next to him. Jungwoo had to take some relaxing meds that he got from the doctor hours before boarding the plane because he was so anxious. Jungwoo just was naturally a very anxious and nervous person. Doyoung sees himself in him a lot, as he remembers what it felt like debuting and being thrown into the Korean show business and Kpop scene at such a young age. Though they only had a two year age difference between them, Doyoung felt slightly more informed and experienced as an older NCT member so he often listened to Jungwoo’s worries and gave him some advice as best as he could.

Honestly, Doyoung still felt like he didn’t have his own things sorted out that well either. He too got nervous and anxious at times. His hands would shake before a performance, and he would stay up through nights thinking about some small mistake that he did on stage that literally no one saw. It was a nasty feeling, and Doyoung didn’t want anyone else to go through it.

Jungwoo had his own place in Doyoung’s heart, as there just was something special about the younger boy. It felt odd to Doyoung to even think this way, but Jungwoo caused him to feel this fatherly -or as some would even say, motherly- love towards him.

There he was, shaking a like a leaf in a storm as the cold was getting to him, freezing him from the inside. Jungwoo really was so vulnerable to cold. Seeing that stirred up his protective instinct, and Doyoung couldn’t handle staying still anymore.

‘You look like you’re about to freeze in place.’ Doyoung laughed, his hands deep inside his pockets as he waddled over to the other.

The tip of Jungwoo’s nose was red like a reindeers and so were his cheeks. He was looking over to the filming site that was being prepared, the staff trying to test out the “ring of fire” that was being used in their scene together. You would think it would be warm inside the right, but the flames were actually very small and the ring was really large so they were nowhere near the flames because of obvious safety reasons.

‘I am.’ Jungwoo whispered, his teeth chattering. ‘I hope we finish quickly.’ He added with a sigh.

Doyoung hummed, kicking the side of the large bond fire that’s flame was slowly dying because of the lack of wood. 

‘Are you nervous?’ Doyoung suddenly asked, licking over his chapped lips.

Jungwoo blinked his eyes a few times, staring at the glowing light of the bond fire. ‘Yeah. A lot.’ He then confessed surprisingly easily.

Doyoung pouted. ‘Why?’

Jungwoo sighed, hiding his chin and almost the whole lower half of his face in the collar of his jacket. ‘I always am, you know that.’ He said with a soft laugh. It was his nervous habit, trying to laugh it out. But it didn’t help.

‘Yeah.’ Doyoung hummed, squeezing the hot pack in his pockets a little harder. Jungwoo looked at him with warm eyes, but Doyoung could still see that he was not himself. Anxiety was a fucking bitch.

 

Having known Jungwoo for a long time, he knew what helped him to deal with anxiety. They all had their ways to deal with being nervous. Johnny would listen to music on so loud that anyone would think his ears would hurt while Taeil worked out like crazy. Doyoung usually paced back and forth, as staying still made things worse for him. But Jungwoo had a very odd and different way to get rid of anxiety and help his mind relax. Doyoung found out about this one regular night, when Jungwoo suddenly showed up at his room when they were still just trainees.

‘Hug me.’ He simply said, standing next to Doyoung’s bed while the older looked like he was having the weirdest dream ever.

‘What?’ Doyoung asked, removing his earphones slowly, still very confused and thinking he had just misheard what the other said really badly.

But he hadn’t, as Jungwoo took it to himself to crawl underneath the covers and snuggle up against him on Doyoung’s bed.

Shocked, Doyoung remembers staying completely still while Jungwoo made himself comfortable. When he finally had the courage to say something, his voice was embarrassingly shaky. ‘Jungwoo, what are you doing?’

‘I’m nervous.’ Jungwoo murmured against his shoulder, face way too close to Doyoung’s in his opinion. 

‘Yes, and?’ Doyoung spoke, body still not moving and staying still awkwardly like a statue.

Jungwoo sighed, his breath tickling Doyoung’s skin. ‘I’m nervous and i need to be with you so i can at least sleep a little.’

It was indeed 3 am, and everyone else should be asleep by now. Doyoung had thought he was the only one still awake, listening to music while rolling around in his bed mindlessly. Tomorrow was another test day for the trainees. It was nothing out of the ordinary for Doyoung, as he already went through a few of them. They would see how much you have improved, by filming your dancing and singing abilities as well as measuring your weight so you weren’t cheating on the strict diet that they were forced to follow. Doyoung didn’t like being tested, but he got used to it by now. However this was the first time Jungwoo would get tested, so he was nervous.

Doyoung rubbed his eyes, phone dropping against his chest. ‘Then sleep.’ He murmured, looking up at the ceiling. There was no answer, but he could feel Jungwoo staring at him. His eyes burning holes into the side of his head.

‘Yeah.’ Jungwoo finally said quietly, surprising Doyoung by turning around completely and lying against the wall.

Doyoung let out his own sigh, of relief, deciding he should try to sleep too. But sleep didn’t come easily tonight and Jungwoo had the same problem. Though he wasn’t making any sound, Doyoung could tell he was still awake after a while because of the way that his legs moved underneath the covers.

Doyoung didn’t know how long it took but it had to be at least an hour before he finally gave in.

He had heard from the other members that Jungwoo sometimes came into their rooms and beds during the night, telling them how nervous and scared he was about something. He would talk about his worries, which would help with his anxiety a little but it never completely got rid of it. He needed something more, that almost none of the members were willing to give to him. Only a few were comfortable enough with themselves to cuddle with Jungwoo, Yuta and Haechan being two of them. Other members found it weird and awkward- like Doyoung.

But Doyoung suddenly warmed up to the idea. He knew how nervous the other was, and how horrible he was feeling on the inside. In the end Doyoung truly cared about him and wanted to make him feel better. So he could at least do this for him.

Awake, Jungwoo’s eyes opened slowly when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his middle carefully.

Doyoung moved forward in his bed, closing the space between them and pressing his chest against Jungwoo’s back. He placed his face against the back of Jungwoo’s neck, breathing in the scent of his freshly washed hair. He felt Jungwoo physically melt into his arms, worry leaving his shoulders and leaving him weightless.

That was how Jungwoo was finally able to fall asleep that night, lying in Doyoung’s arms through the short night. But in order for Jungwoo to sleep, Doyoung spent the night awake, deep in thought. 

 

Doyoung was smiling sweetly, watching Jungwoo who was pouting.

He got the shivers, jumping in place slightly as he heard the camera director yelling something their way, saying that shooting will start soon. Doyoung was already feeling quite alright and not nervous anymore, but this just made Jungwoo’s anxiety worse. He was shivering so much that anyone else would fear he could fall over but Doyoung knew he wouldn’t. But Doyoung knew it wasn’t nice and Jungwoo himself probably wished that he could just stop worrying. But it was much more easier said than done.

Sighing deeply, making a puff of hot air come out and fog the air in front of him momentarily, Doyoung reached into his pockets and pulled out the hot packs. Eyes wide, Jungwoo stared at Doyoung who stepped in front of him and placed the hot packs against his cold ears. 

Doyoung smiled, humming out something that Jungwoo didn’t quite hear because of the warm plastic rustling against his ears. But Jungwoo couldn’t bring himself to ask for him to repeat himself as he was too busy staring at Doyoung’s calming eyes, his own lips parting open. 

Doyoung let out a small laugh, his eyes closing and gums showing. This time Jungwoo was able to hear what he said, his cheeks blushing even more if that was possible. 

‘You’re so cute.’ Doyoung murmured, his thumb sweeping across Jungwoo’s cold cheek. 

Jungwoo shook his head slightly, still wordless. 

‘Don’t try to deny it.’ Doyoung said, eyes scanning Jungwoo’s own. ‘You don’t even realize it yourself.’

Still unsure if this was reality or if he was just dreaming this whole scenario in the back of his mind, Jungwoo just stared at him blankly. Anxiety still causing havoc inside his stomach as he secretly felt like turning sick.

The staff yelled something again, making Jungwoo turn to look at their direction with panic in his eyes. This didn’t go unnoticed by Doyoung’s precise eyes, and he used his own hands to make Jungwoo turn to look at him again.

‘Hey.’ He sang, getting Jungwoo’s attention. ‘It’s going to be alright. It will be over quicker than you think.’

Jungwoo looked like he was about to start crying, his eyes turning red and breathing quickening. To Doyoung, it looked like he was about to have a panic attack any time now, and he couldn’t let that happen.

Biting his own bottom lip, Doyoung sighed. Jungwoo’s eyes were closed and his hands were holding onto Doyoung’s arms for dear life. He was miserable, and Doyoung didn’t like to see him like this.

Stepping closer, Doyoung licked over his own lips quickly while mustering up the courage to say something. Which took a lot longer than he would have originally wanted to. But that was only because he too suddenly felt a wave of nervousness hit him. But not because of the music video shooting, that didn’t make him anxious at all. But what did, was the fact that Jungwoo’s own lips were just a short distance away from his own.

Something clicked inside Doyoung’s head. And he would have called himself an idiot for thinking so any other time, but it actually made sense this time. Jungwoo’s anxiety went down when he hugged someone. It helped him to calm down and forget all his previous worries. So, it only made sense to Doyoung to close the distance between them. Ignoring the staff working nearby completely, Doyoung swallowed deeply once before capturing Jungwoo’s lips gently.

It was only merely a peck, but it left Doyoung hoping for more.

Jungwoo’s lips were soft and the way that his hands grabbed onto Doyoung’s jacket pulled at his heart strings. He felt how Jungwoo calmed down, melting against Doyoung’s lips slowly.

Now it was Doyoung’s turn to blush as he saw Jungwoo smiling shyly back at him after he pulled away.

‘Hyung.’ Jungwoo whispered, thumb coming to rub over his own lips carefully. As if to test that he really felt that kiss and didn’t just imagine it.

Doyoung cleared his throat, stepping to the side awkwardly, pulling his hands away from Jungwoo’s ears. ‘Do you still feel nervous?’ Doyoung asked, stuttering only a little.

Jungwoo smiled, shaking his head slightly. ‘No, i don’t anymore.’ Doyoung nodded his head, trying to come up with something but not finding the words. Looking down between them, he felt Jungwoo’s mitten covered hand reach for his own hand and taking a hold of it carefully. Looking back up at him, Doyoung gave the hand a slight squeeze.

‘Thank you hyung.’ Jungwoo murmured, looking at Doyoung with a genuine thankful smile. It made Doyoung’s heart flutter.

‘Don’t thank me.’ Doyoung said. ‘I am just happy that you’re feeling better now.’ And that was the truth. Knowing that he was able to make Jungwoo feel at least a little bit less nervous was all he needed. It was a mission accomplished in his book, but the huge plus was that he got to kiss the other.

And it wasn’t a moment too early, as their manager soon came searching for them, telling that the scenes was ready to be filmed.

Jungwoo no longer felt nervous as he had Doyoung’s hand to hold onto and the memory of their lips meeting. Also, for some reason he had a feeling that this wouldn’t be the last time Doyoung would help him get through his anxiety attacks. Even though he hated being nervous, he wouldn’t mind going through it just to get Doyoung to kiss him again.

But for now, he would hold onto Doyoung’s hand tightly, not letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> [ comments would be lovely, my twitter is @mimmelil ]


End file.
